Cannibal Murder
by Rachel Rebben
Summary: A man forces eight girls to be cannibals by locking them in a cell. All that surrounds them is forrest, only one can survive


My head was pounding, face aching. I tried to move my arms and legs but they disobeyed. I could see, not much because it's night time. A school night I should say. I was just studying at the library and didn't bother to ring my dad because he would be drunk and my mum's working so she doesn't bother to pick me up. The concrete smelt like poo and water because it had been raining. If I hadn't studied I probably would fail my test tomorrow, I would be alive. I didn't see who it was, all I know is that they threw something heavy at my head. A man turned me around and rested my head on his big fat hand. I couldn't see his face, but somehow I could see him smile evilly. He put a cloth on top of my nose and mouth. I would hesitate, but I had lost consciousness except for my eyes. But now my eyes went blurry, I tried not to blink, but eventually my eyelids were slowly falling down.

I woke up with rope tied around my wrists against the wall, only my undergarments on and my legs tied together. The room was a prison, bars five meters infront and the walls red, or maybe it was the lightbulb painted red. It stenched of blood because of the fresh blood on the walls. The man was standing there with his hands around the bars.

"I wonder what your willing to do to get out of here" he said.

I groaned as I tried to get free of the ropes, no luck. The man got out a well bladed knife out of his pocket and started stroking it. He opened the bars and wrote slut on my stomach. I don't know how he managed, the knife went in so deep, my blood going everywhere. Tears rolled down my eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow slut". I spat and screamed at him. The man got angry and put grey celletape on my mouth then got out the cloth and held it tight on my nose. I tried wriggling, but it made no difference. My vision went blurry again.

I woke up in a green van, green because the windows were painted green. A girl at least my age was opposite me and asleep. But she wasn't stripped yet which I was glad of. Sadly blood was coming from her mouth and toast was carved on her cheek. Toast?

"Hm-mmm" I moaned, but she didn't wake. I tried again. Still no luck. I wished for a sign to tell that she was still alive. A gas sprayed in the van where there was a wall that separated us from the driver, or drivers. My vision went blurry again. I woke up in the room again as before, the girl was wide awake but staring down at the bars.

It carried on like that, each day meant a new girl. Now there were seven girls and me. But after the seventh girl there was no more. The man slid eight bowls to us and eight knifes. It didn't look like he wanted to hurt us. The grey celletape was off so we had to cut the ropes with the knifes in our mouths. The bowls had spoons in them, but we had to eat on our knees because there was metal instead of rope around our legs. The rice was red, was it die? A girl tried it and spat it out straight away. I put mine in my mouth, it was the most revolting thing that I've ever tasted, human blood. I swallowed it knowing that this is the only food here. One little girl who was at least ten tried just the vegetables, but they were already soaked in blood. The man laughed and rolled back his sleeve to show his arm that had been cut over and over. I looked at my stomach, the words slut were now stitches.

"You sick freak!" said the girl who had toast carved on her cheek, it was starting to heal. The man got angry and stormed out.

The next morning we were woken up by the girls scream, the one who called the man a sick freak. Her eyes were black, also was her legs.

"Whoever eats her leg or part of it gets a real dinner tonight" the man said with his arms folded.

"Whoever doesn't dies or gets something like yesterdays meal".

We all looked at each other, the girl now crying. I was starving, not in a million years would I think of doing this. But at this rate the rule was eat or be eaten. I slowly crawled to her leg. The girl went silent and stared at me. She mumbled something, it sounded like she said do it fast. I carefully gripped her leg and closed my eyes until eventually digging my teeth in. The girl screamed again. I could tell that I had already won the lovely meal, but I forced myself to have some more so I could maybe get some more of the meal. If anyone asked if I liked doing this I would give them a direct answer, 'no!'. I slided away from her and stayed curled up in a ball in a corner. That girl was almost my friend, and I ate part of her leg. The man clapped then pointed a gun at the girl and shot her head, leaving her blood splattered on us.

It felt like hours went by, finally the man came in the cell holding a gun in one hand and a cloth in the other. He put the cloth over my face. I woke up in the cell next to the other girls, the only thing separating us was bars. A metal tray held two meat burgers from Mac Donald's. The other girls had dead skunks infront of them.

"Please, feed the little girl instead of me" I say.

The man smiled then left. I squeezed the burgers threw the bars. Girls raced to get one but ended up fighting for it. The little girl eventually quietly slid to the burger and smiled at me, she split it in half.

"You have it" I say.

The little girl eats one half, one of the other girl steals my peace. The little girl unexpectedly knocks her out and hands the piece to me. I didn't hesitate this time.

By morning the girl who got shot was gone with her blood still remaining, another girl was also gone. The man came back with two bags of what looked like two different types of meat. I was back in the other cell. Half of the other girls faces were scratched and one bleeding from the waste which the man must of done during the night, the scratches because of the fights. The man emptied the bags.

"One's from a cow, one's from a human, and if you hadn't noticed the girls bleeding. Maybe if you try sucking on it..." he said then left.

There were intestines, kidneys, hearts.

"We have to stop doing this guys, this is exactly what he wants" says the girl whose waste is bleeding.

So no-one did, but I tried sucking on her waste for it to heal, it wasn't working, it hurt her more. I felt like a vampire, could vampires go this gore? It stopped bleeding a bit. The man came in angrily with a gun.

"Get away from her" he pointed the gun at me.

I looked up at the girl.

"No, please!" she begged me.

"Move! Or I'll shoot you both!".

This decision could make me selfish, but if I got out and tell people and he would be put in jail. I slid away wishing that I didn't have to do this. The man shot her in the neck. Why not in the head? He must be angry at what she suggested.

"Anyone else want to join her? Do eat your dinner like good girls" he said then leaves.

How did he know what she said? I noticed a security camera in the corner outside the bars. None of us slept till dawn because a girl was coughing blood all night. It went from coughing blood till vomiting blood quickly because she ate a skunk. Her body and the girl who got shot in the neck body's were gone, but I spotted a tongue nailed to the wall. Underneath was a picture of the girl who got shot in the neck photo was up there. Four left, what is he planning to do next?

Hours had passed, the man had finally came up with an idea. The man had placed us in separate cells beside each other. Me in my old one with another girl and the little girl with a girl who looked more scared then she should. Stay strong, don't let him win, I say in my head. But he had already won.

"Okay, it's literally a fight to the death. Kill then- eat some of them. Whoever survives gets to run to safety. Only one survives, maybe even then you won't survive" the man says, he doesn't leave, he watches. At first no-one did anything and acted as if he said nothing. Suddenly the girl in my cell starts attacking me. Her nails scratching my face as I pull her hair, I didn't have nails because I played netball and forced myself to have a habbit of bitting my nails. Both of us were locked on each others faces, she wanted to survive so badly that she would be willing to kill me, so I snapped her neck. I looked over at the little girls cell, she was beating the other girl and yelling her lungs out.

"Stop!" I yelled.

She ran to the bars and started crying and pleading at me.

"Help me" she whispered.

Her hair was cut to her ears, the creeps a hunter, a cannibal, and a hair dresser? I wondered how he got the stitches on his arm, surely he's not a doctor, my stitches weren't professional but his were. There must be a hospital nearby.

"It's alright all we have to do... is sip some of their blood" I say.

"Sneak in some flesh while your at it" says the man.

I stare at the man then the girl in my cell. I didn't have much luck with the blood, luckily there were marks on her face. Why do I find that lucky? This is how to survive now. I try ripping the healed marks making the blood pour again. I put the ripped off bits in my mouth and started sucking her blood. When I finished I looked at the little girl, she watched me.

"It's OK, we'll get out of here" I say. The man laughs. "She's just a little girl!" I yell. But the man just pulls out a gun and points it at the little girl.

"You sick creep!" I shout. The little girls eyes are glistening at the man. The man shot her arm.

"Owh!" she screams.

"Do it!" he yells. The little girl drips a tear then wipes it and begins sipping the beaten girls fresh blood. "That's it, good girl" he throws a cotton roll to the little girl so she can wrap her arm. The man goes into my cell with a cloth and I slam to the ground more quickly then I should because he shoved me against the wall and started to strangle me. My vision wasn't clear but it was going on an off, the man raced to the little girls cell and doing the same to her.

"No!" I yell. "Leave her! Please!" I yell, but my vision has gone.

I wake up with clothes on me and the little girl, the clothes in the hospital. My cell is open so I struggle to get up then wake the little girl up.

"Wake up!" I whisper loudly. She opens her eyes with a struggle.

"What now?" she asks.

"Were gonna get outta' here" I smile. She's more awake because she has a mixture of excitement and scared.

We race into the forest and not caring which way we go, we both hope the man isn't following us. Suddenly the little girl trips and I'm forced to stop. I may have eaten humans, but I still have a little humanity inside me.

"Go!" she shouts.

"I'm not leaving you" I say. But I hear sticks crunching fast, it gets louder, more closer. "Come on". I lift the little girl up and rested her arm on my shoulder and tried running with her by my side, it is bit useless, but I wasn't going to give up. I was prepared to lift her up on my shoulder and carry her, until I heard a gun shoot. The little girl falls to the ground on her back.

"No!" I yell. The little girl is struggling to breath now, a direct hit in her heart.

"Run" she manages to say. I squeeze her hand and run for my life hoping I could get help and it wouldn't be too late. I stopped behind a tree holding a stone that I picked up. But the man didn't come. I waited, and waited, and waited. I eventually started walking curiously then ran when I sore a hospital. Was his game finally over?

The cops came and took me to the station after I got looked at. The name of the little girl was Pepsin. I had to describe what the man looked like. Rarely shaved, a scar on his cheek, I'll never forget the arm that he cut over and over again. The little girl was a orphan, which explained her toughness and good manners. The house and the bodies were found, Pepsin was found hanged in the cell that she fought in. The man was in the other cell, he shot himself in the head. What was odd was there was a womans body, but she was shown mercy, she had a broken leg from a bullet of his gun and she was drugged with something that makes you sleep and paralyzed. There were also eight other girls, much worse then us. The cops looked at the tapes from the camera and sore that she wasn't one of his victims, she was his date.


End file.
